Social networks are becoming an increasingly popular way for people to stay connected. This increasing popularity of social networks has given rise to social network services that have developed various ways users of the social network can communicate and share information. Users within a social network can send each other messages, view other users' activities, and share personal information, including personal photographs and videos. Social networking services can provide a forum for users to remain in close contact despite geographic distance or uncoordinated schedules. Further, the development of other online services that enable the general sharing of information has also increased. Users are typically able to adjust the amount and type of information they chose to share and how and with whom that information is shared. However, a user may neglect to alter the default sharing settings to settings that better match the user's desire for privacy or accessibility when creating a social network account or a user may neglect to adjust the sharing settings periodically as the user's needs and usage change.